


Time for a Change

by IHealRages



Series: Drarry Discord Writers Monthly Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Misuse of a Time Turner, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHealRages/pseuds/IHealRages
Summary: Special thanks to the Drarry writers discord server for the January prompt "Time for a Change"Fred and George mess with a time turner.Whoops.





	Time for a Change

When a chance to meddle came up, Fred and George Weasley always jumped at the opportunity.

“Can’t believe someone would drop this,” Fred grinned, holding up the hourglass shaped necklace.

“Well no point handing it in now, why don’t we go back in time a bit, finish that prank Snape caught us making,” George snickered.  

Fred nodded in agreement. “Dad said time turners are tricky, so let’s just turn it back a little,” he twisted and time flew backwards as the hourglass ticked and stopped. 

They walked hesitantly towards the Charms classroom where their unfinished prank lay incomplete. The next person to open the door was in for quite the surprise.  

“Fred, George?” 

 

Fred froze and clutched his chest. “Blimey Harry, you almost gave me a heart attack.”

Harry shuffled his feet. “Sorry… I just got out of detention with Umbridge, I’ll just... be on my way,” he mumbled, heading down the nearest corridor. 

“...Does Harry seem upset to you?” George asked. “He does know that’s not the way to the common room, right?”  

Before they had time to think, another voice shouted at them. “What are you two doing here!?” 

George jumped a foot, looking over at the prattish Malfoy. “For Merlin’s sake, do you just walk about looking for trouble?” 

The blond looked offended. “I can go where I please, I’m a prefect!” 

Fred rolled his eyes and pushed Malfoy down the corridor. “Shove off Malfoy, go dream about your designer robes.” 

Malfoy stormed off with his nose in the air. 

“Finally,” Fred muttered. “Now let’s finish this.” 

They kept going for several hours, completely absorbed in their work.

“Forge,” Fred said, having stopped. “Didn’t we shove Malfoy down a corridor earlier?” 

George frowned. “Yeah...” 

“The one Harry moped down looking upset.”  

“Yeah. Why?” 

“Well,” Fred pointed to said corridor, where a very awkward Harry and Draco stood, holding hands and whispering. 

“We didn’t cause that… did we?” 

“We couldn’t have changed them from enemies to lovers with just a few hours meddling with time…” he looked at George with wide eyes. “Could we?”

They watched with second hand embarrassment as Harry kissed Draco’s cheek, flushed bright red, then rushed away from the blond. 

Flustered, Harry tripped and grabbed the charms classroom door handle. They watched as the glitter canon they’d set up covered him head to toe in glitter that wouldn’t wash off. 

 

“Well…” said Fred. “Fuck.” 


End file.
